Innocent
by Sayaka Minamoto
Summary: Ketika putra kecil mereka, Akashi Seita meminta adik, Tetsuya jadi bingung sendiri. UPDATE : BONUS CHAPTER
1. Chapter 1

_**Innocent**_

 _ **Disclaimer :**_

 _ **Kuroko no Basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**_

 _ **Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

"Bundaaa,"

Seorang balita berambut merah memanggil sesosok bersurai _baby blue_ yang ada di hadapannya. Mata biru bulatnya menatap sosok yang ia panggil bunda tersebut—Kuroko Tetsuya namanya.

Ah, bukan. Lebih tepatnya _Akashi_ Tetsuya. Beberapa tahun yang lalu ia telah menikah dengan Akashi Seijuuro, seseorang yang berasal dari keluarga kaya yang hartanya tak akan pernah habis tujuh belas turunan dan delapan belas kali tanjakan.

Mereka sudah saling mengenal sejak jaman SMP, dan baru mulai berpacaran saat hari kelulusan SMP mereka (Tetsuya sangat senang sekaligus malu luar biasa ketika ditembak Seijuuro di atas podium setelah si merah selesai memberikan pidato kelulusan). Seijuuro tidak mau ada yang menyalip di saat mereka tidak bersama—karena berbeda sekolah. Terkutuklah sang ayah yang dengan seenaknya telah mendaftarkan Seijuuro di Rakuzan, yang berada jauh dari Tokyo.

Menjalani hubungan _Long Distance Relationship_ ketika baru saja jadian bukanlah hal yang mudah. Perjalanan cinta mereka melewati berbagai kelokan tajam, tanjakan maut, dan turunan ekstrem. Jangan lupakan setiap kerikil-kerikil tajam yang tersebar di seluruh jalan—intinya, sangat sulit.

Namun karena rasa cinta mereka yang tiada tandingannya di seluruh dunia, hubungan mereka tetap bertahan. Akhirnya, di hari wisuda kuliah Tetsuya, ia dilamar Seijuuro untuk menikah —dan lagi-lagi dia dilamar di atas podium. Tetsuya pasrah walau ia sebenarnya bahagia akhirnya dilamar.

Kini, mereka telah diberikan buah hati yang begitu lucu dan menggemaskan, yang merupakan perpaduan sempurna dari Seijuuro dan Tetsuya; Akashi Seita.

"Iya, sayang?" Tetsuya yang sedang mencuci peralatan masak menoleh ke arah putra kecilnya tersebut, menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak.

"Bundaa," panggilnya lagi. "Eita mau adik."

TRANGG

Teflon super anti lengket di tangan refleks terjatuh dengan keras ke wastafel, menambah efek dramatis dari keterkejutan Tetsuya akan perkataan Seita. Anak semata wayangnya meminta adik layaknya meminta dibelikan balon—sangat mudah tanpa mengerti betul maksud dari perkataannya.

Tetsuya mencuci tangannya dan menghampiri Seita yang sedang duduk di kursi kecil dekat meja.  
"Seita-kun, kenapa mau minta adik?" tanyanya lembut.

"Coalnya teman-teman Eita di TK cemuanya punya adik. Cuma Eita yang gak punya, Bundaa." jawabnya polos dengan suara cadel khas balitanya. Tetsuya jadi bingung sendiri bagaimana menanggapi permintaan putra kecilnya yang satu ini. Ia memijit pelipisnya sambil menghela nafas.

"Seita-kun, untuk yang satu ini, rasanya agak...sulit?" jawab Tetsuya akhirnya.

"Ehh, kenapa?" Seita merengek. "Eita mau adik bayi, coalnya meleka lucu lucu. Telush bica temenin Eita main baleng," lanjutnya sambil menatap Tetsuya dengan memelas.

 _Ugh, Tetsuya tidak kuat._

Sosok _baby blue_ itu memutuskan untuk mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Soalnya memberikan adik itu tidak mudah, sayang."

"Tapi Eita mau adik bundaaa, hiks..." Seita mulai berkaca-kaca. Tetsuya jadi panik.

"Baiklah, baiklah, nanti bunda akan coba bicarakan dengan ayah, ya?"

Mata bulat Seita kembali berbinar. "Holeeee," ia bersorak senang, lalu memeluk Tetsuya. "Makacih bunda."

Tetsuya tersenyum kecil, mengelus surai merah milik Seita. "Tapi gak janji ya, akan berhasil." bisik Tetsuya pelan.

Sayangnya, karena terlalu senang, Seita tidak mendengar bisikan tersebut.

" _Tadaima._ "

Sebuah suara yang sangat mereka kenal terdengar dari arah pintu apartemen mereka. Dengan riang, Seita berlari kecil menghampiri sumber suara.

"Ayahh, _okaeliii,_ " sahutnya. Ia merentangkan tangan mungilnya, minta digendong.

Akashi Seijuuro tersenyum kecil melihat putranya. Ia terlihat sedikit acak-acakan. Dasi yang dilonggarkan, kemeja yang sebagian keluar dari celana, dan rambutnya yg sudah tak tertata rapi seperti saat ia berangkat kerja. Meski demikian, tak sedikitpun pesona seorang Akashi Seijuuro berkurang. Ia pun segera menggendong jagoan kecilnya.

"Halo, jagoan. Bagaimana harimu, hm?"

"Menyenangkaannn," Seita menyahut dengan ceria.

"Bagus kalau begitu." ia mengacak-acak surai merah anaknya. Seita hanya terkekeh girang. Ia pun memeluk Seijuuro, melampiaskan rasa kangennya pada sang ayah karena seharian tidak bertemu.

" _Okaerinasai_ , Sei-kun." Tetsuya menyambut suaminya dengan senyuman manis di wajah. Ia mendekat pada Seijuuro dan mencium kedua pipinya.

Seijuuro balas mencium bibir ranum milik Tetsuya. "Aku pulang, sayang."

"Makan malam sudah siap. Sei-kun mau makan dulu atau mandi?"

"Mandi saja. Tubuhku terasa lengket. Aku tak tahan." Seijuuro menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu akan kusiapkan air nya untukmu." Tetsuya berbalik pergi ke kamar mandi, meninggalkan dua sosok bersurai merah beda generasi tersebut sendirian. Yang paling kecil mendongak menatap yang lebih tua.

"Ayah," panggilnya. "Eita mau minta cecuatu boleh?"

Seijuuro sedikit _sweatdrop_ dengan tatapan silau penuh harap dari putranya. "Mau minta apa?" ia bertanya sambil masuk ke dalam, hendak ke kamar.

"Hehe." Seita tersenyum malu-malu. "Eita mau adik, ayah."

JDUG

Seijuuro kejedot tembok karena belok lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya, padahal tikungan masih beberapa senti lagi di depan. Sambil mengusap dahinya, ia kembali berjalan seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Seita, tadi bilang mau apa? Adik?" Seijuuro berusaha memastikan telinganya sudah bersih, sehingga tidak tersumbat dan salah dengar.

Seita menganggukan kepalanya dengan antusias hingga lemak bayi yang ada di pipinya bergoyang-goyang. "Iya, ayah. Tadi Eita juga udah minta cama bunda."

"Lalu bunda bilang apa?"

"Bunda bilang nanti bicalakan lagi cama ayah." kemudian ia memberikan tatapan merajuk pada ayahnya. "Boleh ya ayah? Yaaa?"

Seijuuro tersenyum, nyaris menyeringai. "Tentu saja, nanti akan ayah dan bunda berikan untukmu. Tapi harus sabar ya, karena adik tidak datang langsung jadi."

"Ehh? Kenapa kok gitu?" Seita tampak kecewa.

"Memang harus begitu."

"Kenapa?"

"Ya begitu pokoknya."

Seita tampak tak puas. Seijuuro nyengir.

"Sudah, yang penting Seita dapat adik kan pada akhirnya? Atau tidak usah saja?" Seijuuro menatap jahil pada anaknya.

"Ehh...jangan, ayah. Eita mau, Eita mau adik!" rengeknya.

"Nah, makanya harus sabar ya? Jadilah anak baik sampai adik datang." bujuk Seijuuro.

"Unn!"

.

.

.

.

.

Seijuuro meregangkan tubuh sebelum menjatuhkan diri ke ranjang empuknya. Setelah selesai mandi dan makan malam, ia merasa lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Ah, memang pulang ke rumah dan bertemu istri dan anaknya adalah obat terbaik.

Ia melirik Tetsuya yang baru saja masuk ke kamar mereka. "Seita sudah tidur?" tanyanya.

Tetsuya mengangguk. "Iya, dia sudah tidur pulas di kamarnya." ia menyahut sambil naik ke atas ranjang, rebahan di samping Seijuuro. "Sei-kun."

"Hmm?"

"Tadi sebelum kau pulang Seita-kun meminta sesuatu padaku."

Seijuuro hanya menatap Tetsuya, mengisyaratkan agar melanjutkan perkataannya. Walau sebenarnya ia sudah tahu putra kecilnya itu mau minta apa, sih...

"Uhm...anu...," entah kenapa Tetsuya jadi merasa grogi. Jari-jarinya memainkan ujung bantal untuk membantunya mengatasi kegugupannya—yang malah membuat Seijuuro jadi gemas sendiri ingin menerkam—dan matanya menatap Seijuuro.

"Seita-kun minta adik, Sei-kun." akhirnya Tetsuya berhasil.

Detik berikutnya, Tetsuya menemukan dirinya sudah dikungkung oleh kedua lengan kekar milik Seijuuro, dan jangan lupakan tatapan penuh nafsu dari dua bola mata _ruby_ suaminya—Tetsuya bersumpah barusan ia melihat mata tersebut berkilat tajam.

"Kasihan sekali anak kita. Sepertinya dia sangat kesepian sampai meminta adik untuk menemaninya. Mengapa kita tidak kabulkan saja?" sahut Seijuuro sambil tersenyum ganjil.

 _Uh-oh_. Tetsuya punya firasat buruk melihatnya.

"Um..tapi, bukankah Sei-kun pernah bilang mau punya anak satu saja?"

"Tadinya iya, tapi aku berubah pikiran."

"Uh..tapi...mmh.." Tetsuya melenguh merasakan hangat lidah Seijuuro menyapu lehernya. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya tanpa sadar, memberikan akses lebih untuk suaminya.

"Apa Tetsuya yang tidak mau?" jari-jari tangan iseng menyusup ke dalam pakaian, memainkan dua bulatan merah muda di dada.

"Ngh...aku mau, kok..." dua lengan kurus memeluk punggung kokoh Seijuuro. Lenguhannya lama kelamaan berubah menjadi desahan pelan.

Mendengar itu, dengan kecepatan super bak sinyal internet yang baru saja diisi kuota _full_ , Seijuuro langsung membuka piyama tidur Tetsuya. Tidak sampai satu menit, penguin biru kesayangannya itu sudah terbaring telanjang di bawahnya.

Tetsuya memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. Kedua lengan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dengan malu-malu. Demi apapun, ia sudah berkali-kali melakukan ini dengan Seijuuro, namun reaksinya barusan seperti perawan yang baru saja akan digagahi di malam pertama.

Seijuuro menyingkirkan kedua tangan Tetsuya yang menutupi tubuh kecilnya.

"Kenapa ditutupi?" bibir merah kembali mencumbu leher putih istrinya. "Aku jadi semakin tergoda kalau Tetsuya malu-malu begitu."

"Ah!" sebuah desahan kembali keluar saat dua benda di bawah sana secara tak sengaja saling bergesekan.

Cukup.

Seijuuro sudah tidak tahan lagi. Desahan-desahan yang dikeluarkan oleh Tetsuya sangat seksi, membuatnya semakin ereksi.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, sayang."

Sepasang bola mata biru menatap dua _ruby_ suaminya dengan sayu. Pipinya merah bersemu. Dua lengan putih melingkari leher, mendorong kepala merah maju.

" _Onegaishimasu_..." ia berbisik lirih.

Seringai di wajah tampan Seijuuro kembali tercetak.

Waktunya menyantap hidangan penutup~

 **FIN**

 _ **Author's note :**_

 _ **Halo! Salam kenal semuanya, ini fanfiksi pertama saya yang di publish. Awalnya fiksi ini ditulis karena iseng, dan terinspirasi dari AkaKuro RP chat saya dengan teman saya ehehe. Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat dipersilahkan. Terima kasih :)**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OMAKE**

Sabtu pagi yang cerah, keluarga kecil Akashi sedang sarapan dengan khidmat. Err…tidak sepenuhnya, sebenarnya. Sejak tadi, Seita hanya memandang mereka dengan wajah datar—namun apabila ditilik lebih jauh, sepasang bola mata biru itu dipenuhi rasa penasaran. Sepiring kecil omelet yang ada di depannya masih utuh dan tak terjamah.

"Seita, hentikan tatapanmu sekarang dan cepat sarapan." Seijuuro yang sudah tak tahan akhirnya bertitah.

"Ayah."

"Hm?"

"Cemalam ayah cama bunda lagi apa cih? Kok ayah tindihin bunda, kan kacian bunda?"

UHUK—

Seijuuro tersedak dengan tidak elitnya, sementara Tetsuya langsung merah padam.

Sepertinya lain kali mereka harus mengecek apakah pintu kamar mereka sudah terkunci rapat atau belum, mengingat sang anak yang terkadang suka bangun tiba-tiba dan pergi ke kamar mereka untuk tidur bareng.


	2. Bonus chapter : Baby?

_**Innocent**_  
 _ **Bonus chapter : Baby?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Pairing : AkaKuro (ft. Aokise)**_

 _ **Genre : Romance, Family & Humor (semoga)**_

 _ **Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_  
 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _ **Sebagai catatan :**_

 _ **Akashi di cerita ini lebih cenderung ke**_ **oreshi** _ **di kesehariannya, namun di situasi tertentu sifat dari**_ **bokushi** _ **nya muncul. Tapi preferensi panggilan Akashi untuk yang lainnya tetap pakai nama kecil (bukan marga).**_

 _ **Yang kedua, sebenarnya cerita ini adalah m-preg. Tapi apabila ada pembaca yang lebih suka dan ingin bayangkan versi**_ **genderbend** _ **Kuroko, silahkan saja^^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Happy reading~**_

* * *

Suatu pagi yang dingin di bulan Desember, sosok cantik bersurai _baby blue_ sedang duduk di sofa keluarga yang empuk. Ia terlihat begitu fokus dengan apa yang dikerjakannya saat ini. Tangannya sibuk memainkan alat rajut dan benang—ia berniat membuat kaus kaki untuk calon buah hatinya yang kedua.

Iya, yang kedua. Lima bulan yang lalu, pasca putra tunggal mereka meminta adik, tanpa ragu sang ayah langsung mengabulkan. Tetsuya masih ingat bagaimana malam 'panas' mereka ketika itu. Parahnya lagi, sang anak ternyata diam-diam melihat. Walau akhirnya Seita menerima penjelasan mereka—dengan wajah yang masih agak skeptis, namun Tetsuya dan Seijuuro sebenarnya kelabakan dalam hati.

 _Sungguh melelahkan_. Pikir mereka.

Setelah selesai, kedua tangan terjulur sambil memegang sebelah kaus kaki merah hasil karyanya. Kemudian ia pun mengernyit.

"Masih berantakan..." desahnya kecewa. Ia pun mengambil benang wol dan alat rajut, siap merajut lagi pasangannya. Matanya serius memperhatikan buku panduan.

"Hm...pertama, lilitkan benangnya seperti ini, lalu—"

GREP

"Selamat pagi, sayang." sepasang lengan kokoh melingkari lehernya dari belakang. Kecupan manis dilayangkan pada pipi gembil itu.

"Selamat pagi, Sei-kun. Jangan mengagetkanku dengan tiba-tiba seperti itu, bersyukur matamu tak langsung kucolok pakai jarum," balasnya kalem, namun _nyelekit_.

"Tetsuya judes sekali masih pagi." pelukan dilepaskan, Seijuuro berjalan mengitari sofa untuk duduk di samping istrinya.

"Aku sedang konsentrasi. Makanya jangan mengganggu," kedua tangannya kembali sibuk merajut. Netra merah memperhatikan secara seksama kegiatan yang sedang dilakukan si _baby blue_. Kemudian, ia pun menghela nafas dan menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa.

Seijuuro menutup mata, menikmati sejuknya semilir udara pagi yang berasal dari jendela yang dibuka. Aroma embun samar tercium oleh hidungnya. Kicau nyanyian burung yang sedang terbang kesana kemari terdengar begitu merdu.

Ah..sungguh pagi yang damai.

Namun tetap saja masih kurang sempurna apabila setoran _morning kiss_ dari sang pujaan hati belum didapat.

Kelopak mata kembali dibuka, ia melihat ayam biru kesayangannya masih berkutat dengan benang dan peralatan rajut. Bosan, akhirnya ia merebahkan kepala merahnya di paha empuk milik Tetsuya. Niat hati ingin memberikan kode agar lebih diperhatikan dan sang istri sadar kalau ia belum menyetor jatah cium pagi ini.

Sayang seribu sayang, yang dikode justru cuek dan asik sendiri dengan kegiatannya.

"Tetsuya, jatah ciuman pagi ku belum," sebal karena tak kunjung di _-notice_ , Seijuuro akhirnya menembak langsung.

"...? Oh, belum ya?" Tetsuya menanggapi dengan wajah polos.

Untung Seijuuro sayang. Kalau bukan Tetsuya, pasti gunting- _chan_ sudah melayang.

Dengan wajah yang tidak sabaran Seijuuro menunggu, dan akhirnya Tetsuya pun mengalah dan memberikan apa yang diinginkan suaminya itu. Menundukkan kepala, bibir mungil itu mendarat di atas bibir kenyal Seijuuro.

Secepat kilat tangan Seijuuro langsung mendorong tengkuk Tetsuya agar tetap pada posisinya, dengan nakal ia membalas ciuman manis Tetsuya dengan penuh tuntutan.

"Nghh...sei..kunhh..." susah payah, Tetsuya berusaha memberontak namun sayangnya ia tidak kuasa melawan Seijuuro. Kalau sudah seperti ini, Tetsuya hanya bisa pasrah. Ciuman Seijuuro selalu berhasil membuatnya lemas tak berdaya.

Melihat respon lawan main sudah takluk, Seijuuro langsung mengambil kesempatan. Dengan sigap ia pun bangun dan menindih tubuh Tetsuya di atas sofa.

Kedua bibir kembali disatukan, kali ini lebih panas dan liar dari sebelumnya. Tangan besar Seijuuro menyusup masuk ke dalam pakaian Tetsuya, mengelus perut sang istri yang sudah mulai membulat, kemudian naik menyentuh satu titik di dada.

Tersentak, Tetsuya mendesah pelan dalam ciuman. Ia mulai terbuai dalam sentuhan-sentuhan yang diberikan Seijuuro. Kedua tangan meremas erat kemeja depan yang dikenakan sang suami.

Mereka berdua terlalu larut dalam dunia sendiri, hingga lupa kalau ada satu lagi penghuni di rumah tersebut.

"Ung...Ayah...Bunda..?"

Akashi Seita berjalan masuk ke dalam ruang keluarga dengan wajah setengah mengantuk. Kedua tangan gembil mengusap-usap mata. Rambut merahnya berantakan, mencuat sana sini. Piyama biru tua bergambar Ultraman sang pahlawan super favorit masih membungkus tubuh mungilnya.

Dua insan yang sedang asyik ' _bergelut_ ' nyaris melompat dan terguling dari sofa ketika mendengar suara Seita. Beruntung keduanya memiliki refleks yang baik sehingga dengan cepat mereka melepaskan diri dan duduk dengan normal di sofa, lalu tersenyum kikuk ke arah sumber suara.

Kedua mata bulat Seita mengedip lucu, berusaha memfokuskan pandangannya yang masih agak buram. Tidak mengetahui sama sekali kalau ia baru menginterupsi kegiatan panas orang tuanya.

"Selamat pagi, Seita-kun. Tidur nyenyak?" Tetsuya yang pertama kali membuka suara, menyambut sang anak yang baru saja bangun tidur.

"Bundaaa...," Seita berjalan menghampiri Tetsuya di sofa. Dengan sedikit susah payah ia memanjat ke sofa dan duduk dipangkuan sang bunda. Dipeluknya perut bulat Tetsuya.

"Masih mengantuk?" tanya Tetsuya sambil mengelus surai merah Seita, yang dibalas dengan anggukan.

"Uhm...," jawabnya lesu.

"Sebentar lagi kan harus berangkat sekolah," ujar Seijuuro. "Hari terakhir masuk, ingat?"

"Tapi Eita ngantuk, ayah..."

"Jangan malas. Cepat mandi," titah sang ayah.

Tetsuya pun ikut membujuk putra kecilnya. "Mandi, yuk? Bunda mandikan, ya."

Mendengar itu, Seita kembali bangun. " _Haiii'._ "

Seijuuro mendengus pelan. Giliran Tetsuya, baru dilakukan. Seijuuro _baper_.

Matanya memandang Tetsuya dan Seita yang berlalu pergi menuju kamar mandi. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Seijuuro menghela nafas pagi itu.

"Dasar bocah..."

* * *

Akashi Seita sudah siap pergi ke sekolah. Sambil menggandeng tangan sang bunda, ia berjalan keluar rumah, menghampiri sang ayah yang sudah menunggu untuk mengantarnya. Seijuuro mengecek penampilan Seita sambil bersedekap di depan pintu mobil. Seragam biru muda dengan bordiran lambang khas TK _Teikou_ di bagian dada sebelah kanan dan name tag berbentuk kelinci di sebelah kiri terlihat rapi membalut tubuh mungilnya tanpa kerutan sedikitpun. Tas abu-abu dengan bentuk kepala Ultraman—iya, putranya entah kenapa begitu menyukai pahlawan super yang menggunakan topeng aneh itu—tersampir di bahu. Topi kuning bertengger manis di kepala, menutupi rambut merahnya. Terakhir, kaus kaki putih dan sepatu hitam yang mengilat membungkus kedua kaki-kaki kecilnya.

"Sudah siap? Ayo berangkat," ucap Seijuuro sambil masuk ke dalam mobil dan diikuti oleh Tetsuya dan Seita.

Perjalanan menuju TK pun dihiasi dengan berbagai celotehan sang buah hati tentang episode terbaru Ultraman yang ditontonnya pagi tadi ketika sarapan dengan begitu semangat. Tetsuya setia mendengarkan sambil sesekali merespon, sementara Seijuuro hanya menggeleng pelan dan fokus menyetir. Anaknya yang satu ini biasanya tenang dan tidak terlalu banyak bicara, tapi kalau sudah dihadapkan dengan pahlawan super yang satu itu, mendadak ia jadi cerewet sekali. Untunglah perjalanan menuju TK tidak jauh, Seijuuro sudah pusing mendengar kata 'Ultraman' terus.

Maklum, ia sensitif sekali dengan pahlawan super. Sejak kecil, ia selalu menganggap kalau tokoh pahlawan super tidak lebih hebat dari dirinya. Ia lebih hebat, bisa menggapai semua yang ia inginkan dan mengalahkan musuh-musuh (baca : khususnya saingan untuk memperebutkan Tetsuya dulu) tanpa bantuan kekuatan super.

 _Dasar sombong._

 _Emperor eye memangnya tak dihitung sebagai kekuatan super ya?_

Mobil sedan merah itu memasuki halaman parkir TK _Teikou_. Banyak pasang mata yang memperhatikan ketika Akashi Seijuuro dan keluarga kecilnya berjalan masuk ke dalam gedung. Sebagian berdecak kagum melihat keserasian mereka, sebagian lagi mendengus karena dalam hati merasa iri.

Namun apa peduli Seijuuro dengan itu semua. Sejak dulu ia sudah terbiasa menjadi pusat perhatian. Berbeda sekali dengan Tetsuya. Ia merasa, setiap langkah dan perbuatannya tak luput dari perhatian orang. Bahkan, tak sedikit juga yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam dan menusuk—utamanya dari kaum wanita pemuja Seijuuro. Sedari kecil Tetsuya sudah biasa menjadi 'tak terlihat' dan dilupakan, karena itulah ia merasa sangat risih pada awalnya. Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, lama-lama terbiasa juga.

Berterimakasihlah pada sang suami yang diam-diam memelototi balik siapapun orang yang berani memandang istri tercintanya—mulai dari tatapan yang terpesona sampai tatapan dengki—dan hal tersebut sukses membuat orang-orang ciut dan kabur.

Seperti saat ini.

Satu lengan kekar memeluk pinggang sang istri, memeluknya protektif sambil terus berjalan menuju ruang kelas anaknya. Kedua iris _ruby-gold_ mengedarkan tatapan intimidasi sekilas membuat orang-orang tanpa sadar mundur dan menyingkir dari jalan.

"Nah, Seita-kun. Kita sudah sampai di kelasmu. Jadilah anak baik dan turuti perkataan _sensei_."—wejangan Tetsuya setiap pagi kepada anaknya sebelum sekolah.

"Iya, bundaa," kepala merah mengangguk, kemudian berlari menghampiri guru yang selalu berdiri di depan kelas untuk menyambut murid-murid yang datang. Telapak tangan mungil melambai sebentar sebelum benar-benar memasuki ruang kelas.

* * *

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Anak-anak bersorak gembira, segera mengemasi tas mereka kemudian berlomba-lomba berlari keluar kelas.

Seita menatap teman-temannya dengan wajah datar, masih duduk dengan anteng di kursi kecilnya, menunggu sampai semua keluar dan kelas kosong. Ia tidak suka berdesak-desakan. Sambil menunggu, ia mengulum permen rasa vanila yang selalu tersedia dalam saku celananya.

Tas kesayangan digendong, kedua kaki gembulnya berjalan keluar kelas, menunggu dijemput. Melihat ke arah gerbang, belum ada tanda kalau orangtuanya datang. Akhirnya ia menunggu di bawah pohon rindang di dekat gerbang.

"Hee, bocahnya Akashi bukan?"

Manik biru menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Dilihatnya seorang lelaki berkulit _dim_ berdiri menjulang di sampingnya. Tampak lelaki itu menggendong seorang bocah berambut biru mirip dengan dirinya—yang memakai seragam sama seperti Seita— sedang tidur dipunggungnya.

 _Aomine Daiki dan putra pertamanya, Aomine Daichi._

"Menunggu dijemput?" tanyanya sambil berjongkok, mensejajarkan diri dengan Seita.

Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk sambil memasang wajah datar.

"Sini kuantar saja. Eh ya, masih ingat denganku kan, bocah?" tanya Aomine penasaran. Ia akui sudah cukup lama terakhir ia bertemu dengan anak ini—setahun lalu, kalau tidak salah? Ketika geng pelangi mereka sedang reuni.

Sementara yang ditanya masih setia menatap datar orang didepannya lekat-lekat, seakan sedang berpikir—atau mengingat-ingat siapa ini. Akhirnya, satu nama terlintas di kepala. Telunjuk mungil terangkat, menunjuk tepat di wajah Aomine.

"Daakii," ucapnya pelan.

 _What the h_ —

"Daiki, bocah. D-A-I-K-I," Aomine mengeja pelafalan namanya sendiri dengan gemas, tersinggung dengan panggilan dari si bocah merah tersebut. Sudah begitu, ia memanggil tanpa embel-embel pula.

"...Daakii." Seita kembali mengulang, merasa ucapannya sudah benar.

Aomine _facepalm_. Berusaha maklum kalau sepasang ayah dan anak Akashi ini kepala batu alias keras kepala dan merasa paling benar. Tidak peduli ucapan mereka terkadang mengguncang jiwa dan raga. Aomine mah apa, cuma dianggap butiran singkong yang tak layak dipandang.

Aomine kuat. _Aomine wa tsuyoi._ _Sugoku tsuyoi_.

"DAIKICCHI!"

Sebuah suara cempreng nan menggelegar yang memanggil membuat sang empunya nama menoleh. Seorang pemuda cantik berambut pirang sedang berjalan mendekatinya. Kedua tangannya menggendong bayi perempuan berusia 6 bulan yang sedang tertidur pulas. Itu adalah istrinya, Aomine Ryouta dan putri bungsu mereka yang baru lahir. Alis pirangnya yang rapi tanpa hasil sulaman terlihat mengernyit. Ia mendekati Aomine dengan langkah gusar.

"Daikicchi! Kenapa Daikicchi begitu tega meninggalkanku sendirian bersama para guru wanita itu- _ssu_?!"

Aomine memutar bola matanya.

"Siapa suruh ikutan bergosip? Karena terlalu lama ya kutinggal saja," balasnya cuek.

"Tapi kan setidaknya panggil aku kalau mau pergi! Atau jangan-jangan Daikichi memang berniat meninggalkanku sendiri dan pulang?! Kejam-ssu! KEJAM!"

Aomine mengorek telinganya dengan satu tangan. Serius, Aomine jadi heran mengapa selama ini kupingnya masih sehat walafiat padahal sehari-harinya dijebol dengan teriakan cempreng nan bombastis dari istrinya yang satu ini.

"Berisik, dasar kantong kresek. Kita pulang sekarang. Jadi ikut kan, bocah?" Aomine kembali menoleh ke arah Seita.

Ryouta yang tadinya mencak-mencak, langsung terdiam ketika suaminya itu berbicara pada orang lain. Bola mata _topaz_ nya bergulir ke bawah. Di sana, tepatnya di samping kaki Aomine, tampak seorang anak kecil berambut merah yang sedari tadi menonton mereka dengan ekspresi datar—lagi. Ryouta tentu mengenal siapa dia. Wajahnya berubah cerah.

"Eh, ada Seitacchi! Kok belum pulang-ssu? Belum dijemput ya?" ia berjongkok, mencoba mensejajarkan diri dengan bocah cilik tersebut.

Namun Seita tidak menjawab. Ekspresinya yang semula datar, kini berubah menjadi penasaran. Ditatapnya bundelan kecil yang ada di tangan Ryouta. Bayi. Rambutnya pirang dan tampak halus. Pipinya memerah dan bulat seperti Mochi—Seita mengutip kata-kata Bundanya ketika sedang asik menciumi pipinya. Binar di mata birunya tak bisa berbohong.

Seita begitu antusias dan gemas melihat bayi tersebut.

Satu tangan terangkat, mencoba mengelus dengan sayang. Begitu telapaknya menyentuh kulit kenyal sang bayi, Seita tersenyum sumringah.

"Hehe... adik...," gumamnya pelan, tangan tak berhenti mengelus bayi mungil yang ada di depannya sekarang.

Ryouta tak bisa menahan gejolak dalam dirinya ketika melihat pemandangan tersebut.

' _Kawaiiiii-ssuu!'_ batinnya girang.

Sementara Aomine cengo. Agak tidak percaya dengan yang dilihatnya sekarang. Ternyata bocah itu juga punya sisi manis, eh? Yah, bagaimanapun ia masih anak kecil, sih. Pasti merasa senang ketika melihat sesuatu yang baru dan jarang dilihat; dan dalam kasus ini, bayi.

Putra sulungnya, Daichi juga begitu ketika baru pertama kali melihat adiknya lahir. Tanpa bosan ia selalu berada di samping adiknya, bahkan menangis kencang kalau dipisahkan. Untungnya sekarang sudah mendingan.

"Seitacchi juga mau punya adik-ssu? Minta sama papa dan mama Seitacchi saja," ujar Ryouta.

"Eita udah minta cama ayah bunda, telush katanya lagi plosesh. Adik eita cebental lagi datang kata ayah.." dengan polos, ia menatap Ryouta.

"Wah! Tetsuyacchi sedang hamil lagi? Akashicchi hebat ya, langsung mengabulkan permintaan Seitacchi!" Ryouta menanggapi dengan riang. "Kalau ketemu nanti harus memberi selamat-ssu!"

"...Gerak cepat juga dia _bikin_ nya," timpal Aomine.

Mendengar celetukkan Aomine, timbul pertanyaan besar dalam benak Seita.

"Memangnya plosesh bikin adik bayi gimana?"

SIINGGG

Hening melanda. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang menjawab-masih syok mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan.

Seita memiringkan kepalanya. Bingung, kenapa tiba-tiba mereka berdua diam membeku? Padahal Seita kan sedang bertanya. Kata bundanya, kalau ada orang bertanya harus dijawab, tak sopan kalau tak ditanggapi. Merasa agak kesal diabaikan, ia pun menarik-narik pelan ujung baju Aomine.

"Paman...jawab eita, dong."

 _Giliran ada maunya baru memanggil dengan benar._ Aomine menggerutu dalam hati, sekaligus panik. Mau tak dijawab, rasanya tidak mungkin. Mengetahui sifat orang tuanya yang keras kepala, sudah pasti menurun ke anaknya juga. Kalau ia menjawab yang sebenarnya pada Seita, bisa-bisa ia dirajam jurus seribu gunting dari bapaknya yang gahar karena tuduhan telah menodai otak polos putra tersayang.

 _Aomine tak tahu saja kalau sebenarnya Seita bahkan sudah melihat secara_ **live** _proses membuat anak. Hanya yang bersangkutan tak tahu kebenarannya (karena dikelabui ayah bundanya)._

Tak ada jawaban, Seita kembali menarik ujung baju Aomine, meminta atensinya. "Pamann..."

"Eh...uhh...gimana, ya...proses bikin adik itu yang jelas rumit dan susah. Kau masih belum bisa."

"Makcudnya gimana, paman? Emangnya eita bica bikin adik bayi, ya?"

ADUH, SALAH NGOMONG.

"Err...Yaa...bisa sih...tapi nanti kalau sudah dewasa—ADUH!" Aomine mengaduh ketika merasakan perut delapan pek nya disikut oleh Ryouta.

'Daikicchi AHO! Jangan bicara yang bukan-bukan, kamu mau dicolok Akashicchi?!' si pirang berbisik tertahan di telinga sang suami, sambil tangannya mencubit pinggang dengan kuku jarinya yang baru saja di menikur tempo hari. Perih rasanya. Aomine meringis.

'Tch, kalau begitu coba kau yang jawab!' balas Aomine, tak terima hanya dirinya sendiri yang dibuat pusing.

Ryouta menghela nafas, lalu berbalik menghadap Seita. Sesungguhnya, ia juga tak tahu harus menjawab bagaimana. Tapi tak ada salahnya mencoba membantu, kan? Ia pun berdehem pelan sebelum menjawab.

"Begini, Seitacchi. Adik bayi itu...," ia menggantungkan kalimatnya sebentar.

Seita masih menatap penasaran.

"...dibuatnya dari pabrik-ssu!" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

BUGH

Geplokan maut Aomine lancarkan ke kepala Ryouta.

"ADUH! SAKIT DAIKICCHI!"

"JAWABAN MACAM APA ITU HAH! TERNYATA TIDAK LEBIH BAIK DARIKU!"

Sementara Seita cengo, sedang memproses jawaban yang dilontarkan Ryouta. Tidak mempedulikan dua orang di depannya mulai bertengkar heboh. Sungguh ajaib kedua anak mereka masih tidur dengan lelap.

"Dali pablik? Kalau begitu eita mau lihat!"

Duo kopi susu _auto_ berhenti bertengkar.

"Ayo pelgi, paman!" telapak tangan mungil menggenggam kedua tangan Aomine dan Ryouta, dan dengan mata yang berbinar cerah, ia menarik pelan mereka agar cepat mengantarnya ke pabrik yang dimaksud.

GAWAT. KOK JADI MAKIN RUMIT SIH.

"E-eh, t-tunggu! Seitacchi—"

"Mau kemana?"

Sebuah suara baritone yang sangat mereka kenal tiba-tiba ikut nimbrung. Dihadapan mereka, Yang Mulia Akashi Seijuuro tiba-tiba saja muncul sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. Tatapannya mengilat, aura intimidasi menguar dahsyat di sekelilingnya.

"Hm~? Jadi, kalian mau membawa anakku kemana, **Daiki, Ryouta**?"

Kilatan besi kecil nan runcing terlihat menyembul dari balik saku. Aomine dan Ryouta tahu betul apa itu.

"A-akashi. Tidak, kita tidak mau membawanya kemana-mana, kok." Aomine tersenyum kikuk.

"Wah, a-ada Akashicchi, lama tak jumpa-ssu! Bagaimana kabarmu? Tetsuyacchi mana-ssu?" berkeringat dingin, Ryouta mencoba mengubah topik.

Namun sepertinya gagal. Terlihat aura Seijuurou makin menghitam. Duo kopi susu mulai komat-kamit, memohon agar dilindungi dari amukan raja Iblis. Gunting- _chan_ sudah siap dilayangkan—

"Daiki-kun? Ryouta-kun?"

Malaikat penyelamat mereka datang. Doa mereka dikabulkan. Dalam hati Aomine dan Ryouta menangis haru.

"Tetsuyacchi! Lama tak jumpa-ssu! Aku kangen!" seolah lupa dengan Seijuuro barusan, dengan ceria Ryouta menghampiri Tetsuya dan memeluknya.

"Ryouta-kun, _hissashiburi desu_. Kalian berdua sehat-sehat saja, kan? Ah, ini anak kedua kalian ya?" fokus Tetsuya langsung teralih pada bayi mungil di gendongan Ryouta.

"Iya-ssu. Tetsuyacchi juga sedang hamil anak kedua, kan? Selamat, ne~! Semoga lancar terus sampai persalinan nanti, ya."

Tetsuya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Terima kasih..."

Daiki ikut menghampiri Tetsuya, tak mau ditinggal berdua dengan Seijuuro yang masih dengan tatapan galaknya. "Yo, Tetsu. Kelihatannya kau sehat. Mau menjemput si bocah, kan? Tuh, daritadi sudah menunggu." Ia menunjuk Seita dengan jempolnya. Sekalian biar Seita cepat pulang dan melupakan bahasan mereka barusan.

Tapi sepertinya tidak.

"Ihhh, paman, ayo pelgi. Katanya mau temenin eita?"

"Ap—hei, bocah! Kau sudah dijemput. Lain kali saja ya, paman juga mau pulang, nih. Ayo, Ryouta, kasihan anak kita kalau terlalu lama tidur sambil digendong diluar, cuaca dingin. Bisa sakit. Kami pamit dulu Akashi, Tetsu. _Bye_!" terburu-buru, ia menarik Ryouta pulang. Mumpung ada kesempatan. Tak sampai semenit, mereka berdua sudah menghilang dari pandangan.

"...Cih, mereka kabur. Tunggu nanti kalau bertemu lagi." Seijuuro mencibir.

"Sudah, sudah. Seita-kun, kita pulang yuk?" meski tak tahu apa yang terjadi barusan, namun Tetsuya tidak terlalu ambil pusing. Aomine dan Ryouta tak mungkin melakukan sesuatu yang buruk untuk Seita—

"Ayah, Bunda, plosesh bikin adik bayi itu gimana?"

—atau tidak. Seijuuro dan Tetsuya langsung mematung mendengarnya. Rupanya si bocah merah masih kepikiran dan penasaran. Jawaban-jawaban sebelumnya terdengar kurang meyakinkan, karenanya ia memutuskan untuk bertanya pada ayah dan bundanya.

Tapi seperti sebelumnya, keadaan menjadi hening sesaat.

"Seita, maksudnya apa?" otak jenius Seijuuro mendadak _blank_.

"Kata Lyouta, adik bayi dibikin dali pablik. Tapi eita minta antelin ke pabliknya mau lihat gak mau. Tapi kata Daakii, bikin adik bayi itu cucah. Kalau udah dewaca, eita bica bikin adik bayi juga. Eita gak ngelti. Makcudnya gimana, ayah?"

...oke, jadi apa yang dua sejoli itu katakan didepan putranya yang masih polos?! Seijuuro kembali masuk kedalam _Bokushi : zone mode_. Gunting- _chan_ kembali dimainkan ditangan, seringai mengerikan tercetak, bibirnya bergumam dengan tidak jelas—sedang merapal mantra kutukan, mungkin?

Sementara Tetsuya masih syok. Sungguh, darimana putra kecilnya ini bisa kepikiran hal seperti itu? Apa ini pengaruh dari 'insiden' lupa kunci pintu beberapa bulan lalu? Tidak tidak, sepertinya bukan.

"Ayaahhh? Bundaa? Kok diem aja…," kesal lagi-lagi diabaikan, Seita menggembungkan pipinya.

Seijuuro dan Tetsuya kembali tersadar.

"Etto….," Tetsuya melirik Seijuuro, meminta bantuan darinya. Seijuuro menerima kode yang diberikan sang istri, akhirnya berdeham pelan.

"Seita, belum saatnya kamu tahu. Yang penting sekarang adalah, sebentar lagi kan kamu bakal punya adik, jadi jangan berpikir macam-macam lagi dan tunggu saja." Dengan aura tak bisa dibantah, Seijuuro bertitah.

Seita tampak tak terima. "Tapi kan, ayahhh…"

"Seita-kun, begini saja. Lupakan hal itu, sebagai gantinya besok kita jalan-jalan dan bermain seharian, bertiga. Ayah dan Bunda juga akan membelikan Seita-kun _strawberry milkshake_ kesukaanmu. Bagaimana?" Tetsuya berusaha membujuk sang putra agar tidak rewel.

Mendengar kata 'jalan-jalan' dan ' _strawberry milkshake_ ', matanya berbinar senang. Jarang-jarang ia bisa jalan-jalan bersama dengan kedua orangtuanya, mengingat sang ayah yang sibuk. Terlebih ia dijanjikan dibelikan minuman kesukaannya. Biasanya Seita dilarang minum _milkshake_ banyak-banyak karena katanya tak sehat.

Sejenak ia lupa dengan rasa penasarannya dan mengangguk senang. "Um!"

"Bagus. Jangan sekali-kali menanyakan itu lagi, kalau kau sudah SMA nanti baru boleh bertanya lagi. Paham?" Seijuuro kembali bertitah.

" _Haaiii'…_ "

"Ya sudah, sekarang kita pulang, ya. Bunda akan membuatkan sup tofu untuk makan siang nanti," tersenyum, Tetsuya pun menggandeng putranya berjalan ke mobil.

"Holeee! Oh ya, Ayah, Bunda, tadi di kelas eita—"

Perjalanan pulang pun dihiasi dengan celotehan Seita tentang harinya di TK. Ia bercerita dengan ceria dan semangat. Seijuuro dan Tetsuya mendengarkan dengan senang hati, sesekali menanggapi.

Dalam hati, mereka menghela nafas lega.

 _Hampir saja._

* * *

Malam ini pasangan suami istri Aomine hendak beristirahat sambil bergelung didalam pelukan hangat. Anak-anak sudah tertidur pulas, kini saatnya _private time_ mereka.

Baru saja berbaring, tiba-tiba ponsel Aomine berbunyi.

"Duh, siapa sih malam-malam begini telepon?!" dengan malas, ia menggeser lambang hijau di layar ponselnya dan mengaktifkan _loud speaker_ tanpa melihat siapa peneleponnya. Kemudian meletakkan asal ponsel tersebut di sampingnya yang sedang berbaring di kasur. Ryouta hanya melihat penasaran.

"Halo? Siapa ini? Tak tahu kalau malam-malam begini orang mau istirahat, ya?!"

' _Hoo, berani membentakku, Daiki?_ '

GLEK

"O-oh, Akashi. Ada apa menelepon malam-malam? Belum tidur?" basa basi langsung dilontarkan.

' _Tadi anakku menanyakan sesuatu yang aneh ketika kalian pergi. Hmm..aku penasaran kenapa kalian tadi langsung pergi. Ah, pasti ada hubungannya, ya?'_

Aomine langsung was-was. "A-akashi! Tunggu! Itu—"

' _Besok pagi, tunggu_ _ **hadiah**_ _dariku, ya. Selamat malam_ '

PIP

"ADUH, BAGAIMANA INI DAIKICCHI?! KAMU SIH!" Ryouta langsung menjerit.

"Eh enak saja! Ini kan gara-gara kau juga!"

Sepertinya malam ini mereka harus berdoa lagi, agar nyawa mereka diampuni Yang Mulia Gusti Kanjeng Akashi Seijuuro.

Semoga saja.

 **THE END**

 _ **Author's note :**_

 _ **Halo! Ketemu lagi dengan saya^^**_

 _ **Saya tidak menyangka Innocent mendapat respon yang baik dari para pembaca, saya senang sekali! Terima kasih banyak untuk semuanya, yang sudah membaca (baik silent reader maupun bukan), mereview, sampai fave dan follow fic ini. Hal itu menjadi penyemangat tersendiri bagi saya pribadi.**_

 _ **Akhirnya, sebagai rasa terima kasih (juga karena banyak yang meminta sequelnya^^") jadilah dibuat bonus chapter ini. Sebenarnya udah lama saya mulai ketik bonus chap ini, tapi karena satu dan lain hal, baru selesai sekarang, hehe.**_

 _ **Semoga pembaca semua menikmati bonus chapter ini :)**_

 _ **Sampai jumpa lagi!**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **SPECIAL OMAKE**

Penantian Seita untuk memiliki adik akhirnya selesai.

Hari ini, tepatnya di hari ke sepuluh bulan April, keluarga Akashi kembali mendapat anggota baru. Seorang bayi laki-laki. Rambutnya biru muda. Iris matanya semerah delima. Senyum kecilnya begitu manis, membuat siapa saja yang melihat akan meleleh.

Akashi Nagisa.

Ketika melihat sang adik, ekpresi gembira langsung tercetak diwajah Seita.

"Nagichaa," dengan suara cadelnya, ia memanggil. Tangannya tak berhenti mengelus dan mencoba memeluk.

"Kau sudah boleh pulang, Kuro—Tetsuya. Sekali lagi selamat-nanodayo," ucap MIdorima Shintarou selaku dokter yang membantu persalinan Tetsuya.

"Terima kasih Shintarou, karena sudah membantu Tetsuya," ujar Seijuuro.

"Terima kasih, Midorima-kun." Tersenyum, Tetsuya sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

"I-itu tak perlu-nanodayo. Bagaimanapun juga, kau adalah pasienku. Jadi sudah seharusnya aku melakukan itu." Wajah memerah, Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya yang tidak melorot untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya.

"Hahaha! Shin-chan malu, tuh!" Midorima Kazunari, istri sekaligus asisten Midorima pun terkekeh melihat tingkah sang dokter yang tak pernah berubah sejak dulu.

"Jangan bicara aneh-aneh, Kazunari!"

"Hahahahaha! Shin-chan memang menggemaskan, ya!"

Melihat dua sejoli tersebut, Tetsuya hanya menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum. Kemudian, ia melihat putra sulungnya yang masih asyik mengelus adiknya.

"Seita-kun, senang dengan kehadiran adik kan?"

"Um. Eita cenangg cekali." Ia tersenyum lebar, tangannya kembali mengelus Nagisa.

Tapi kemudian, Seita melihat ke arah perut Tetsuya yang sekarang sudah datar. Penasaran, ia mengelusnya juga.

"Bundaa, kok pelut nya gak becal lagi kayak kemalin?"

"Tentu saja. Perut bundamu sudah tidak besar lagi karena adikmu kan sudah keluar-nanodayo," sambar Midorima sambil membenarkan kacamatanya (lagi).

"Ohh…gitu…," Seita merespon pelan. Wajahnya tampak berpikir.

"Paman Chintalou."

"Ya?"

"Adik eita kelualnya dali mana?"

"Hah?!"

Sekali lagi, pertanyaan polos dari Seita menggemparkan pikiran orang-orang dewasa disekitarnya.

 **REAL END**


	3. Special Drabble : a Kiss

_**INNOCENT SPECIAL DRABBLE**_

 _ **A KISS**_

 _ **Collab with raxel-yuu**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Happy reading! :)**_

Akhir pekan akan selalu menjadi hari favorit Seijuurou. Mengapa? Karena hanya di akhir pekan Seijuurou bisa berkumpul dan menghabiskan waktu secara penuh dengan keluarga kecil kesayangannya. Ia selalu mengosongkan jadwalnya di hari libur, karena sudah cukup selama 5 hari ia sibuk kerja; pergi pagi, pulang larut, disaat anak dan istrinya sudah tertidur.

Pernah sekali Seijuurou mendapati tetsuya menunggunya pulang semalaman suntuk—padahal Seijuurou berkata tak perlu—dan keesokan harinya, Tetsuya jatuh sakit karena kelelahan dan begadang. Setelah kejadian itu, Seijuuro mulai melakukan pekerjaannya dengan cepat dan selambat-lambatnya ia pulang jam 10 malam. Dan apabila ada agenda mendesak yang mengharuskan dirinya mengorbankan hari libur, maka Seijuurou dengan tegas menolak (baca : mengancam) sang sekretaris malangnya untuk mengaturnya di hari lain.

Seijuuro tak pernah menolerir pekerjaan dihari libur, seluruh pekerjaan selalu ia selesaikan di hari kerja. Seijuurou lebih suka bersama istri dan kedua anaknya. Terkadang ia mengajak ketiganya rekreasi, entah itu pergi piknik, ke kebun binatang, taman hiburan, atau bila sedang malas keluar mereka hanya bersantai di dalam rumah.

Seperti saat ini.

Keluarga kecil Akashi sedang berkumpul dn bersantai di sofa ruang keluarga sambil menonton tv. Sang kakek, Masaomi, yang kebetulan hari ini datang untuk melihat kedua cucunya sekaligus menginap, sedang duduk disofa single dengan Seita yang berada di pangkuannya. Istri tercinta, Tetsuya, menyender ke bahu sang suami dengan nyaman. Di pangkuannya terdapat si kecil Nagisa yang kini usianya sudah menginjak bulan kedelapan.

Diusia kedelapan bulan, bayi seperti Nagisa sudah pintar merangkak, dan berbicara satu-dua patah kata. Biasanya berupa panggilan untuk kedua orang tuanya. Ketika mendengar Nagisa memanggil 'Ayah' dan 'Bunda' untuk pertama kali, Seijuurou dan Tetsuya tersenyum bahagia. Putra bungsu mereka memang pintar dan menggemaskan.

"Aaa...yaahh... Buu..daaa..." telunjuk mungil Nagisa menunjuk Seijuurou dan Tetsuya bergantian, sebelum tertawa dan bertepuk tangan sendiri, merasa senang memanggil-manggil kedua orang tuanya.

"Ah.. Anak ayah yang satu ini manis sekali," Seijuurou mengusap rambut tipis Nagisa sambil tersenyum, dalam hati merasa gembira mendengar si bungsu yang sudah bisa memanggilnya.

Melihat kejadian tersebut, Seita langsung merangsek ke dekat Nagisa.

"Nagishaa, nii-chan gimanaa? Panggil nii-chan?" ia berkata sambil menunjuk2 dirinya sendiri dengan antusias, ingin sekali mendengar adiknya memanggil.

Mata bulat Nagisa mengerjap beberapa kali pada sang kakak , sebelum kembali menunjuk sambil tersenyum manis.

"Iii...chaaa..?"

Seita yang mendengar itu merasa senang sekali. Dipeluknya sang adik sambil menempelkan pipi mereka berdua.

"Hehe, ini nii-chan, Nagishaa.."

"Iii..chaa...chaaa..." Nagisa merasa senang dengan kosa kata barunya tersebut dan terus mengoceh dengan bahasa bayi. Melihat itu, Seita menjadi gemas sendiri dengan adiknya. Kemudian...

Chuu~

Dikecupnya bibir mungil Nagisa.

JDERRR

Suasana mendadak hening. Bak terkena petir di siang bolong, ketiga orang dewasa yang ada di sana mendadak syok. Terutama Seijuurou, matanya langsung melotot tak percaya melihat kelakuan putra sulungnya.

"Seita, apa yang kamu lakukan?" tanya Seijuurou setelah kembali pulih dari syok nya.

"Ngg, Eita ciyum Nagisha..?" yang ditanya menjawab sambil memiringkan kepala, bingung.

"...sepelti ayah yang suka ciyum bunda!" lanjutnya dengan nada ceria.

SINGGGG

Suasana kembali hening.

PLAK

Secara tiba-tiba, kepala merah Seijuurou dikemplang dengan tidak terhormatnya. Oh, siapakah gerangan makhluk di muka bumi ini yang berani melakukan hal tersebut pada sang kaisar merah?!

Tak lain tak bukan, tentunya orang tersebut adalah sang ayahanda -corettercintacoret-, Akashi Masaomi.

Seijuurou diam-diam komat-kamit merutuki Masaomi—dalam hati, tentunya. Begini begini, Seijuurou masih sayang nyawa dari amukan bapaknya yang kalau sudah marah, bisa menyerupai monster laut Kraken. Masaomi menatap dengan tatapan nyalang.

"Lihat, ini semua gara-gara kau, Seita jadi mencontoh perbuatan yang tidak baik!" oceh Masaomi tak terima cucu pertamanya melakukan hal bodoh karena kelakuan kedua orang tuanya.

"Tch.." walau tak terima sudah dikemplang, tapi Seijuurou akui perkataan Masaomi ada benarnya juga. Sambil mengusap kepala, Seijuurou jadi sadar kalau selama ini ia sering mencium Tetsuya dimana saja, tanpa lihat situasi dan kondisi.

Karena itulah Seita jadi sering melihat kemudian menirukannya tanpa basa-basi. Sulung Akashi itu berpikir kalau cium di bibir adalah hal yang wajar dan sebagai bentuk afeksi yang diberikan. Yah, tak salah juga, sih… Tapi ia belum tahu kalau ciuman di bibir itu tak boleh diberikan ke sembarang orang.

Tidak hanya SeiJuurou, Tetsuya pun juga sangat terkejut melihatnya. Mendengar perkataan Masaomi tadi membuat wajahnya jadi memerah malu. Duh, ia juga turut andil membuat Seita seperti itu.

Sementara sang -coretkorbanpenciumancoret- malah tertawa gembira, merasa geli ketika bibirnya dicium. Ia pun mau lagi..

"Hihi...Iii-chaaa...chuu...chuuu...!"

Tersenyum senang, Seita pun kembali mencium Nagisa

Chuu~

"?! SEITAAAA?!"

Sekali lagi, mansion Akashi pun kembali dibuat heboh dengan kelakuan tuan muda kecil mereka.

 _ **END**_

 _ **Haloo, Saya kembali lagiii hehe, kali ini dengan drabble super pendek :DD**_

 _ **Err..iya, saya tahu, cerita ini sudah lama tamat. Tapi tiba2 ide ini muncul pas lagi asik2nya RP Akakuro dengan raxel-yuu, dan akhirnya kita ketik bareng ceritanya sedikit-sedikit. Semoga readers gk bosen ya sama cerita ini :"D**_

 _ **Oh, dan satu lagi. Gk penting sih, tpi mungkin ada yg bertanya-tanya di sini Seita udh agak lancar bicaranya, cuman cadel huruf 'R' aja. Tapi kenapa masih nyebut namanya sendiri "Eita"? Gapapa, saya suka aja, lucu heheu #plak**_

 _ **Terima kasih buat readers semua yang selalu bersedia membaca cerita ini. I love you allll #bearhug**_

 _ **Sampai ketemu lagi!**_


End file.
